Brain Gremlin
"Now was that civilized? No, clearly not; fun, but in no sense civilized." '' - The Brain Gremlin The '''Brain Gremlin '(or just simply Brain) is the main antagonist in Gremlins 2: The New Batch, the secondary antagonist being Mohawk. He is a brown mutated gremlin who wears glasses and later on more formal clothing. He has a well-spoken human voice which he got after consuming a beaker full of mutagenetic brain hormone serum in the Clamp Center laboratory, which also had the effect of greatly increasing his intelligence. Afterwards, he dressed more like a human, wearing very business-like clothing and even gaining spectacles that had appeared from no known location or source. Although he is a villain, he is very articulate and cultured for a gremlin, though his mischievous nature still prevails. He does not appear to be as destructive as the other gremlins and appears to be somewhat fascinated by the humans' culture and way of life. Biography The Brain Gremlin, spawned from either Daffy, Lenny, George or one of their other spawns was just a regular gremlin until he got into a beaker full of brain hormone and swallowed it. Doctor Catheter noted this and told him that he could give the Gremlin diseases, but it fell to the floor and and when he came back up he was wearing glasses that appeared for an unknown reason. (They may have been created by the contents of the beaker when the gremlin swallowed them.) Brain started saying a few words (in his gremlin voice), "I wanna... talk a little bit about what's going in this room, because I think there are some fascinating ramifications here for the future," but by the end of his sentence, he was speaking loud, clearly, and in a rather human-like manner. He explained to the shocked scientists that the consumption of distilled genetic samples had unusual effects on life-forms such as his kind, giving an example of another gremlin consuming a genetic sample from a bat. He then injected the Bat Gremlin with some genetic sunblock so it could explore New York and come back to tell him when the sun had set. Brain, The New Leader Since he was now highly intelligent, he was a perfect leader of the new Gremlin horde, especially since Mohawk tended to operate alone. At one point, the Brain contacted a stock broker, advising his clients to invest in "canned foods and shotguns", an obvious allusion to the chaos the gremlins were going to wreak on society. He was also seen being interviewed by Grandpa Fred on Fred's talk show in one scene and he described the proposed form of a gremlin-type of civilization. He also shot a gremlin that was annoying him, considering it as an action that he agrees is not civilized but fun, indicating he still loved anarchy as much as the other gremlins. Billy, Kate, Murray Futterman, and Marla Bloodstone interfered, he and the other gremlins in the horde became blasted with water (Brain was the first to be blasted by the hose water from Murray Futterman as he began to spawn new gremlins), rendering them incapable of doing anything as they began to spawn yet another batch of Gremlins from their backs. Then he and the other gremlins were killed by getting electrocuted by the Electric Gremlin, who was released from a phone by Billy. While being electrocuted, his head was shaking and he made the same sounds he made after drinking the brain hormone probably because of budget issues. As the Brain Gremlin was dying and melting, he continued to sing the last notes of the "New York, New York" song, but his human-sounding voice was garbled as he was melting. As both his mind and body were destroyed, his glasses fell off, and his melting corpse slowly formed into a melting green and brown puddle. Behind the scenes * The Brain Gremlin was voiced by the late great actor, Tony Randall. * He is a fan favourite among the Gremlins 2 fans. * Brain's clothing while singing "New York, New York", like the song, is a homage to Frank Sinatra. * In the original draft, Brain was supposed to have a different death: After singing "New York, New York", Gizmo shoots a dart that injects him with a helium serum, causing him to bloat like a balloon and float out a window to his doom. This scene was cut and never filmed. * Brain is the first leader to not be spawned from Gizmo. He was spawned from one of the other gremlins * In the novelization of the film, his name was Mr. Glasses. best name ever * he never seems to mention the bat gremlin after its death. * He makes a brief cameo in the Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he appears in a card where the player chooses to Continue the Game or Quit the Game when he/she pauses. He does not appear in the video game's story however which makes little sense as he is the main antagonist of the film. * Along with the Vegetable Gremlin, he is the only mutated Gremlin to have become wet in the film, and he most likely spawned more Gremlins. It is unknown what happens to mutated Gremlins if they get wet, as they might pass down the same traits to their clones. He possibly spawned more Gremlins with higher intelligence or he spawned normal Gremlins or neither really since the gremlin foetus' where all killed along with him. * During the interview scene of Gremlins 2: The New Batch several studio lights are seen shining down on the Brain Gremlin, even though gremlins are harmed by bright light but from such a great film a few plot holes are excusable images B.jpg|Brain thinking. hqdefault (3) B.jpg|Brain Before giving a gremlin a shot. Brain Gremlin Deleted Scene.jpg|Brain Gremlin: Deleted Scene brain gremlin being interviewed.Category:Gremlins Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains Category:Mutated Gremlins Category:Characters Category:Gremlins 2 the new batch Category:Males Category:Gremlins 2 Staff